


Nonagenarian

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Imprisonment, Implied Heresy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: J'tyldhi left Ishgard long ago and vowed never to return, yet here they are at the Gate of Judgement.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Kudos: 3





	Nonagenarian

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this word is hard but it gave me reasons to finalize some lore. Nonagenarian is simply implied here, bc I don't want to use it in a sentence. As a matter of fact, almost everything is implied here, hence the tags. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

J’tyldhi stood on the Steps of Faith, colored spectacles covering the harsh gaze they gave the Gate of Judgement. It had been many long years since they’d been in Ishgard. The Archbishop that had ruled during their imprisonment was long gone, yet it seemed as though some of the previously younger clergy still remained. But that was what glamour was for. 

The foul taste in their mouth as the gates opened and they were bade to enter the city was as familiar as the taste of the altered dragon’s blood that coated their tongue the day they escaped to the wilds of Dravania. 

Hesitating for only a moment more, J’tyldhi finally made their way through the gates. 


End file.
